The invention relates generally to a weight bench, and particularly to a weight bench having a rotating barbell support structure.
The bench press is a widely used weight training exercise that provides highly effective training of the upper body and arms. Typically, a bench press is performed with a user laying with his or her back on a weight bench. A barbell, which may carry one or more weights, may be held above the user on a support. The user may grasp and maneuver the barbell out of the support, and lift the barbell over the user's torso one or more times to perform one or more bench presses.
Maneuvering the barbell out of its supporting structure can be the most hazardous portion of a bench press. In addition, users typically progress from lower weights to higher weights as they strengthen their bodies. As users try to achieve increasing levels of strength and fitness, maneuvering the barbell is increasingly hazardous at the limit of the users' strength.
A spotter is sometimes used to aid the user in maneuvering the barbell. This is undesirable in that it requires the user to have another person on hand when training. In addition, maneuvering the barbell can and is still hazardous to the spotter as well as the user because of the careful coordination and force required to maneuver the barbell out of and back into its supporting structure.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.